My Lips are Sealed
by tofu-melon
Summary: [XellosAmelia] It was a small favor, only to hold out until the end. The problem was, Xellos didn't know when the end was...


**My Lips are Sealed  
**By XxMaster-ExX  
**ONE-SHOT - Slight Xellos/Amelia  
**Warnings - Enough fluffiness to make your teeth rot...  
Slayers don't belong to me

* * *

It was a small favor, only to hold out until the end. The problem was, Xellos didn't know when the end was... 

Ever since then his lips were sealed with a ever-lasting promise. To keep all secrets inside. For that small child... for that small, loving, darling child.

Xellos stared at that small, loving, darling child before him, her wide, blue eyes so estatic and caring. The way her small form animatedly moved when she was happy... she was like a small angel from the heavens... an angel he wanted to taint... but couldn't. Because he knew that if he did, everything he admired about the child would just not exsist anymore.

He remember her small pudgy hands press against his lips and her light giggle as she whispered, breathing warm air on his nose, "_Keep secrets always... promise?"_

Of course that was ten years ago. She wouldn't have a memory of that day. But to Xellos it was as clear as day without clouds. Her muddy raven-colored hair tied up in stick, messy pigtails, and her lacy, pink dress stained with dirt and small grass stains. She had found Xellos and ran up to him with out a single bad thought, and promptly stuck her covered hands under his nose. Xellos, suprised at first, looked to the small girl with her face-splitting grin.

"_I have a secret..."_ She whispered, holding one lightly-closed fist close to her chest, while the other curved near her lips as she leaned over to the Mazoku general's ear, "_It's a big secret so you can't tell anyone..."_ The girl's big, blue orbs shone off the sunlight like precious jewels, and Xellos was intriqued by this small human. He decided to amuse the girl, tucked his hands under her arm and lifted her up into his lap, "_Oh?"_ He whispered back, smiling gently, "_I won't tell anyone..."_ He made a silly motion with his hands, as if zipping his lips sealed.

The girl giggled lightly and slowly opened up her hands.

Xellos angeled his head too get a good look at what was inside. He saw the most beautiful shade of blue, many beautiful shades of blue all mixed onto the small wings to make simple patterns, he stared in wonder at the beautiful being that was cupped in the small child's hand. Xellos, straightened and placed his hand on the wild mess of short, black strands of hair, "_That a beautiful Meleager's."_

"_Huh?"_ Came the expected confused reply at the large word, "_It's a butterfly, mister."_ Xellos chuckled, "_Yes... it is. But that's a Meleager's Butterfly."_ The girl looked at her hands then back up at the man, staring up at his face with her tiny lips in the shape of an 'O', "_It's a very pretty butterfly..._" she replied sweetly.

Xellos laughed, "_Yes, yes it is."_ The girl opened her hand slowly, and looked at the butterfly that rested in her hand for a few, before taking off with a flap of his beautiful wings, and off into the clear sky above. The girl wiped her hands on his dress and looked up at Xellos, her eyes once more getting his attention. They were such a unique blue...

_"Do you promise...?_" She softly asked. Xellos stared at her for a bit before remembering what she was talking about. He nodded, "_Of course, my lips are sealed."_ The girl giggled and put her hands on Xellos's mouth, and nodded, "_Keep secrets always... promise?"_

"Promise..."

"What are you muttering to yourself about now, Xellos?" Lina called to the figure at the back. Xellos waggled his finger and winked at her in a saucy manner, "That is a secret, dearest Lina." The red-headed sorceress rolled her firey red eyes and looked away, "What else is new...?" she questioned to herself.

"Oh, Lina! Look at the pretty butterfly!" Gourry waved his arms widely, but calmly, in order not to frighten the small insect that sat upon a leaf. Lina walked over and smiled lightly, "That a really pretty butterfly! What kind is it?"

"That's a Meleager's Butterfly..." answered a soft voice from behind. Everyone turned to the direction of the petite form of Seillune's Crown Princess, looking at the butterfly with such a nostalgic expression, and Xellos caught the small glance being thrown his way.

"Hmm... that's cool. But since when did you know about butterflies?" Lina asked to the youngest of their party, and Amelia shook her head, smiling widely, "I only know that one. An old friend told me of it..." Her blue eyes looked at the ground, and everyone caught her shy smile. Xellos breathed out contently, and felt the corner of his lip twitch. She remembers...

Lina blinked and pried further, "Who's this friend of your's?"

Amelia looked up, her never-changing wide blue eyes... the same as it was ten years ago. And she wagged her finger and winked, "That... is a secret."

Even now I remember out promise, and even now my lips are sealed with a lock.

And you darling... Only you hold that key.

I shall entrust my deepest, darkest secrets to you.

So unlock me dear. Unlock my frozen lips and let me tell you time and time again my most precious secret.

"_I love you..."_

END-

I really like Xellos/Amelia, as much as I like Zelgadis/Amelia. Amelia is really too cute. squishes cheeks


End file.
